Percy Jackson Humble Hero
by PerfectPercyStory's
Summary: What happened when Percy gets banished from camp...By his friends? Clcik here and find out!


I DONT OWN PJO

_It's been a long time since I Wrote a FanFiction, so here it goes_

_~PerfectPercyStory's_

Percy sighed Life has not been going well for him with the new "Hero" coming and all life just ain't the same

Matthew was a Son of Apollo who came a year ago, and the Oracle made a major Prophecy about Mathew, So Mathew took Annabeth and Grover since they had experience with quest's, I didn't go because I was at my dads palace training, when they got back the prophecy was ALREADY OVER thus making it the most fastest Major prophecy.

They were crowned like Royalty they were given house's at Olympus, I did not get one since I was not part of the quest, Which I did not really care, But when they invited all the camp to their house partys, I was left behind because I was not invited they just said "Oh sorry, I forgot." Or "Sorry I was busy."

Annabeth and I grew apart as Did Grover and I.

Soon Annabeth broke up with me for Mathew(Big surprise) and Grover broke all connections with me saying " I dont want to be with a no-body."

I know harsh, even harsher coming from Grover.

So I still talk with my dad from time to time but he lost interest on me a few months ago. I cant train there anymore since it would be pretty awkward.

So I decided to go and do quest's by myself to practice.

I stole a golden apple...Twice, Held the Sky for a day, Chaining Atlas with Celestial Gold, hell, I even managed to fly, By controlling the water in the air, Cool right?

Right now? im heading towards the Throne room for a Special meeting.

I seat down in the Camper's section of the Throne room in a secluded spot, While my Ex-Friends sit up front to express their superiority.

Zeus flashed into his throne.

"Me and my fellow Olympians have decided that the Heroes of the last two major prophecy's shall be rewarded by turning them into Minor gods of camps." said Zeus

There were many gasp and 'oh yeahhhh' Dakota thought it was the Kool Aid man for a second

"With the exception of Percy because he does not want to be Immortal like alway's, Right Percy?" said Zeus

"Right on." Percy said

"Meeting dismissed." said Zeus as they all flashed away

**BACK AT CAMP**

Percy was just walking through camp when he bumped into Annabeth.

Percy just did a 'hm' as a sign of soory

"Arent you going to bend over and say sorry Percy?"said annabeth

"Errr, why?"

"Im a god now Percy, show us some respect." said annabeth

"Yeah!"

"Thats right!"

"We are better than percy now!"

Said some of his old friends.

"Well, you may be gods, but im still a muther fucking baddass, you wanna see me go all out on you peep squeaks? Even if you guys are still gods Im still stronger than you guys." Percy said

Some of his friends backed down like Travis and Connor, but others were still arrogant enough to think they can defeat him.

Then The Olympians flashed in.

"**_STOP"_**

"Even if you guys are Minor gods, bare in mind that Percy has defeated Are's one on one in his first quest, and fought Kronos and won, As you guys are right now he can easily defeat you guys." said Hermes

Many of the gods were red in the face of been beaten by percy even when gods.

"But thats why we are going to train you guys ourselves so that one day you can beat Percy without flaw!

The camp Gods perked up at this.

"That is all." Zeus and the gods flashed away.

"Told you." said Percy

"You may be stronger right now, buy we can still banish you from camp since we are the Camp Gods" said Grover.

"Wait what" Percy said

"**WE BANISH YOU FROM CAMP." **Said all the camp gods in unison

"Fuck." Said percy

**THIS IDEA HAS BEEN IN MY HEAD FOR A FEW DAYS AND DECIDED TO MAKE A VERY SHORT STORY AND SEE IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT, IF NOT I WILL WORK ON SOMETHING ELSE...**

**AS FOR THE USED TOOL, I KNOW I SAID I WILL WORK ON IT BUT I LOST INTREST AGAIN IN THAT STORY PM ME FOR ADOPTION**

**TO ADOPT YOU MUST AT LEAST WRITTEN A 5K+ STORY**

**K THAT IS ALL**

**PERCY**


End file.
